pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:R/D PvE Scythe Ranger
probably no where near a complete build, just wanted to get the premises down and see what you guys think :) -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 19:01, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Pets shouldnt be used for damage unless ur using enraging IMO Xx Gerard xX 19:03, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :I'd definatly disagree with that -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 19:05, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::Why they barely do any damage there just meatshields Xx Gerard xX 23:19, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::Are you kidding me, pets are a great source of extra damage and take damage and hexes that would have otherwise gone to one of your party members, otherwise known as what you said, meatshields. -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 08:51, 5 June 2008 (EDT) Fixed up a few things with the build -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 10:21, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Feedback anyone? -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 18:07, 6 June 2008 (EDT) NRA Is bad? I always thought it was actually a great skill? explain Rapta so i can know? -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 14:02, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :NRA is a good skill which raises both your surviveability and attack rates. --'Tiger' grrr!! 14:05, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::Not in Rapta's opinion (see votes) -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 23:23, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::25 energy Mending is amazing survivability. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:26, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::But IAS not only for you, but your pet too isn't good? -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 23:30, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::: Maybe if pet's didn't suck, otherwise no. Corpse talk 14:21, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Uhmm...Pets are awesome when you have points in BM. It can hit 40+ with normal attacks, and I've hit over 120 with attack skills. ::::::^agreed. -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 17:38, 17 June 2008 (EDT):::::: Exactly. WHEN you have points in BM. You're better off putting points in a non crappy attribute line and save two skills. Corpse talk 09:20, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Kick the pet, throw in Dwarven Stability + Lightning Reflexes, add Aura of Holy Might... But then it's a completely different build, but way better. :p 33% IAS, 75% block, big damage boost etc. That's the way to go if you want a scythe ranger in PvE! Ironboot 17:18, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::good suggestion, updated the build completely -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 17:34, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ironboot/My_New_Build - This is what I run if you're interested. I usually replace Victorious Sweep or Brawling Headbutt if I have to (Pain Inverter etc, can replace one of em with Antidote Signet if you have bad monks/necro healers). I prefer Wounding Strike over Reaper's Sweep cause... Let's face it, the enemies often dies in a few seconds and I like to put DW on every one of them, which isn't possible with a 8 sec recharge. Ironboot 18:39, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Good idea on the Wounding Strike instead of RS. thanks for all the help! -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 18:42, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Man, Love this build, i use this for damage when i feel i don't need barrage/save yourselves for the the map.--Mor Dred 01:39, 12 June 2009 (UTC) "Spike with skills 1 --> 2 --> 3 " wouldn't 3->2->1 or 3->1->2 be better? And Eremite > Victorious? Activation time > some extra hp tbh. --'Sazzy ' 20:12, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :Yeah...3, 1, 2 would be best... Gogey 20:14, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah it got changed around a bit when i redid the whoe build. the spike used to be 1,2,3. -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 10:18, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::Order it so that it is 1->2->3, for easier use :p -- Come visit 11:02, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Stop being an assassin Infidel. Brandnew. 11:03, 20 June 2008 (EDT) I uploaded this build once...I think it got trashed. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:04, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :I dont think you did, because im getting 4's right now -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 11:31, 20 June 2008 (EDT) Chilling victory imo Oo. Brandnew. 11:35, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :Added -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 12:13, 20 June 2008 (EDT) "Lacks survivability" etc... I really don't get why some people say stuff like this (look at votes). As long as your healers aren't the worst ones in the game a 75% block chance is more than enough to stay alive. This is PvE ffs and you should never have to bring any self-heals etc. Using stuff like Escape for general PvE for increased survivability is just a waste of your elite skill. Res is also kind of a waste imo, it's more of a caster thingy. But if you want a res, at least take Sunspear Rebirth Signet since you only have 2 PvE skills on there now. To sum up: I think you should go pure damage and skip condition removal and any other defensive crap. Ironboot 12:35, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :While I generally agree with what you said, I would like to keep Antidote Signet in there because you never know what problems the monks may be running into, and if you cant remove that blind or weakness, oshit! -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 12:38, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::Okay, it's your build. ;) But at least swap Resurrection Signet for Sunspear Rebirth Signet. Ironboot 12:40, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::I'll put it in variants, not everyone has access to Sunspear rebirth signet -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 12:44, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I think that the main bar always should show the best skill choice, and that alternatives for people that don't have certain campaigns/skills should be listed as variants. And I think that everyone has access to SS Rebirth Signet anyway. You just have to go talk to some guy and you get it. Ironboot 12:52, 20 June 2008 (EDT) just wanted to add a lil... you said sunspear res as varient cuz not everyone can get it? well you just made a build using a profession in the sam campain as that skill. 72.183.210.160 18:22, 6 July 2008 (EDT) I think this is an amazing build, but the creator is a little bit silly, haha. I would personally take out antidote signet and res signet and put in something else. Perhaps summon ice imp for snare and to keep enemies clumped together and for the fun aspect of having a summon. Or maybe, "I am the strongest" to add some damage. (Narziss 02:09, 7 July 2008 (EDT)) :Or maybe, add them as variants, Antidote Signet is hawt now, and should be main bar. /FrosTalk\ 02:19, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :Epic. I'm a little silly but then you suggest to take out rez and antidote signet, and put in Summon Ice Imps. I'll pass but thanks for the suggestion -- Angelus(stalk| ) 17:27, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::Do you think its a huge impediment to only have r1 kurzick? I really want to make this build, but I don't like doing hfff, haha. And I said summon ice imp would be fun but not effective. With a condition removing monk I'd take a pve only damage adding skill like I am the strongest. If your monks are slow or preoccupied, or you have heros without condition removal, I think antidote signet is a good choice. Maybe I'd personally take out the res for a fun skill, but I think its good to keep it in and the basic build as it is, however, I thought it was weird that you neglected Sunspear Rebirth Signet, but its not a big deal. (Narziss 17:38, 7 July 2008 (EDT)) :::Idk, r1 only might not be worth it. I'd rather, at that point, take "I Am the Strongest" if you have a high enough rank.-- Angelus(stalk| ) 17:48, 7 July 2008 (EDT) Chilling Victory Got nerfed into Wind Prayers. I'm swapping it out for Victorious Sweep -- Angelus(stalk| ) 21:59, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :Doh, it was a PvP change. -- Angelus(stalk| ) 10:54, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Asuran Scan Would be really nice, almost double damage with a Scythe is ouch! Selket Shadowdancer 03:59, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :The 5 energy from it is not reduced, so it hurts your energy, unless you only want to use it on high level characters like on the derv primary build. I still wouldn't recommend it because of the energy problems. [[User:Justing6|'J']][[User:Justing6|'ustin']][[User_talk:Justing6|'6']] 19px 00:02, 1 October 2008 (EDT) Variants The main thing I want to replace is the signets so if anyone has any replacement, can u pls tell me........ Also any variants in general would also be helpful :There's a bunch of useful PvE skills (the build only has 2 atm) that you can use instead of Antidote Signet. My personal favourites include Brawling Headbutt (spamable KD with good damage), Asuran Scan (sexy dmg on 1 target), Light of Deldrimor against undead (160 AoE dmg ftw) And "I Am Unstoppable!" in areas with lots of KD/Cripple. The extra armour from it helps too. I usually replace res sig with another attack... Eremite's Attack is hawt. Ironboot 13:05, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::well, i was having some energy problems when i started with this build, so i swiched Chilling Victory for Lyssa's Assault(cost 4 energy, gain 10) Chan 16:54, 29 February 2009 Asuran Scan Maybe leave it optional. I'm with Anon in preferring more damage over antidote sig, but sometimes with a scythe or even other skills are better. (→17:21, 20 February 2009 - ) :IATS ends too fast with scythes and doesnt add as much damage as AS in long run. On other hand its in easieer to max attribute might as well mention it in variants. --Anonimous. D: 17:25, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yea, and even though it does end quickly and the recharge isn't as great, it adds the damage to each hit rather than against just 1 target. Also, since it doesn't end, you can prep it before a mob and use it at least twice for each mob. (→17:34, 20 February 2009 - ) :::Why not go ? Its reduced by Expertise, and doesn't run out as quickly as .Supa balla 11:55, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::::BUH! is reduced by Expertise? Um....I doubt that. 17:23, 14 April 2009 ::::: Supa balla 18:28, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Cleaned it up the build just looked bad, so I tried to improve it. (→19:51, 20 February 2009 - ) :See my summary for removing the spacing :> --'-Chaos-' 20:01, 20 February 2009 (UTC) 1/-1 vampiric?? Should that be "zealous" to help out with spamming asuran scan, or "5/-1" for extra dps/lifesteal? 17:33, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :5/-1. As a ranger primary, you should be fine with energy for the most part. 17:41, 30 March 2009 ::except asuran scan sucks nrgz, lyssa's assault ftw--Relyk 20:33, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Unarchival? In some areas, a pet just does more harm than good and I'd rather take Lightning+Dwarven (or just Drunken Master) instead of NRA. Both builds are viable, tbh. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 23:37, 25 February 2010 (UTC) Chilling Victory needs to gtfo of all these scythe builds. It does shitty damage in HM.--Arrogant Bastard 00:41, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm running the following build atm: Never Rampage Alone! Aura of Holy Might Great Dwarf Weapon (for pet!^^) Otyugh's Cry Aura Slicer Zealous Sweep Ferocious Strike (elite) and of course Comfort Animal (13 BM, 11 Expertise, 10 Scythe) Works great with good Healers around; H/H-farming Domain of Secrets (HM) with it atm, Otyughs Cry might as well be replaced by Mind Block, Lightning Reflexes or sth like that. What do u think? Nerfed Wow they changed a lot of dervish skills and asuran scan's terrible now. I'm excited to see what new dervish builds pop up but this R/D builds done.